detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zlatko
This article is about the chapter. For other meanings, see Zlatko (disambiguation). :For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Zlatko is the seventeenth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has five different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Kara. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Zlatko, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. #Look For Help #Reach Zlatko's House #Enter the House #Meet Zlatko #Follow Zlatko to the Basement #*Alice Attracted By Odd Noises #Climb Into the Machine #Kara Is Being Reset #*''The following are side options independent of whether Kara is reset or she escapes'' #** Free Monsters - important for later #**Enter Storage Room #***Free the Bear #**Enter Bathroom #***Bathroom Android is Loud #****Kill OR Spare #**Read Arctic Tensions #**Read Androids Alter Brain (If Connor chased Kara in On the Run) #**Read AX400 on the Run (If Kara evaded the police in On the Run) #**Out of Time #*** Luther Brought Alice to Zlatko #*Escape Before Being Reset #*#Sneak Through House - leads to Search the House for Alice below #*Kara is Reset #*#Obey Your New Master #*#Go See Luther #*#Bring the Tray to Zlatko #*#Drop the Android Torso #*#Explore the House to Recover Memory #*#*Recall Offering Coat #*#*Recall Alice's Book (If Kara saw the Alice in Wonderland book in her room in A New Home) #*#*Observe Monsters' Cell #*#*See a Kid Through the Door Hole #*#*Recall Discussion With Zlatko #*#*Recall Todd's Red Ice Pipe (If Kara washed Todd’s clothes in A New Home) #*#*Recall Escape (Magazine Article AX400 on the Run) #*#*See Newsflash of Escape (If Kara either robbed the supermarket in Fugitives or ran from the police in On the Run) #*#*Recall rA9 Symbols (If Kara saw Ralph carve the symbols in Fugitives) #*#*Recall Squat Fireplace (If Kara chose to stay in the squat in Fugitives) #*#*Recall Changing Appearance #*#**Lose Too Much Time #*#**#Luther Brings Alice to Zlatko #*#**# Kara Remained Reset #*#**Recollect Enough Memories #*#***Memory Recovered #Search House for Alice #*Check Fireplace Embers #*Check TV #*Check Empty Shotgun #*RA9 #Alice Found (checkpoint) #Luther Goes to Collect Alice #Enter Main Room #*Hide under Table #*Hide in Closet #*Get Spotted #**Chase Started #***Kara & Alice Escape to the Yard - see below #***Bear Attacks Zlatko and Protects Kara - leads to Kara & Alice Escape to the Yard below #*** Zlatko Killed Kara in the Storage Room (Only available if the bear cage is not unlocked) #*** Zlatko Killed Kara in the Bathroom #*Set Fire to House #**Burning Down the House #*Enter Bedroom #**Hide Under Bed #**Hide in Closet #**Get Spotted - see above #**Go Through Corridor #***Kara & Alice Escape to the Yard - see below #***Get Spotted - see above #***Go Through Bathroom #****Bathroom Android Alerts Zlatko #*****Kill OR SpareUnlocking the "spare" option requires failing the "kill android" QTE by quickly tapping R1 when facing the android, then failing the "open door" QTE by pushing up on the right stick and not completing the rotation. #****Get Spotted - see above #****Sneak Through Storage Room #*****Open Bear Cage #*****Get Spotted - see above #*****Zlatko Closes In #******Leave Hiding Spot OR Bear Attacks Zlatko and Protects Kara #Kara Reaches the Stairs #Kara & Alice Escape to the Yard #Zlatko Catches Up #Luther Kills Zlatko OR The Monsters Ambush Zlatko #''Luther Joins Kara & Alice'' Public Opinion *Turning on the TV if Kara was chased by Connor in On the Run Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * A list of things you can look at in Zlatko's house before going to the basement: ** a stuffed ostrich, bookshelf, a classical portrait in the entry ** an altar with two skulls in front of panels of Jesus Christ, another bookshelf, a view from a front window, a view from a back window in the living room Notes * At the end of this chapter, the players originally had the option to not take Luther.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter * On the second floor of Zlatko's house, there are a large number of moving androids . Apparently, they are still alive and aware despite being burned, bent, dismembered and more. Very few of them seem capable of more than slight motion and none appear to be able to walk. Making them both easy to miss in the rush to survive and unlikely to survive the fire. * This chapter bears a few similarities to the chapter "The Doc" from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. **Both Madison Paige and Kara are restrained and have to find a way to escape or else they can die. (Kara being reset or killed if she fails to dodge Zlatko's shotgun blasts while being chased and Madison being killed if she doesn't escape or loses the fight with Adrian Baker) ***Also, the fight between Kara and Zlatko resembles the fight between Ethan Mars and Brad Silver in the chapter "The Shark" since the two protagonists are hunted down with a shotgun. **Both Zlatko and Adrian can be left alive without being punished, leaving them as Karma Houdini's but leaving Zlatko alive without killing Kara isn't an option. Footnotes References de:Zlatko (Kapitel) ru:Златко Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kara’s Chapters